


Afire Love

by berettajane



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Character Development, Daddy Ashton, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Protective Ashton, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berettajane/pseuds/berettajane
Summary: You find out you’re pregnant while Ashton is on tour, and you watch Ashton transform from the boy you fell in love with as a girl to the man you spend the rest of your life with.  Through thick and thin, you promised to stick together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Afire Love by Ed Sheeran  
> Title was chosen after several chapters were written because the lyrics suited the relationship.
> 
> I could look into your eyes  
> Until the sun comes up  
> And we're wrapped in light and life and love  
> Put your open lips on mine  
> And slowly let them shut  
> For they're designed to be together oh  
> With your body next to mine  
> Our hearts will beat as one  
> And we set alight  
> We're afire love
> 
>  
> 
> I believe I'll be doing a chapter per month of pregnancy, so some may be short and sweet, while others may be a bit lengthier.
> 
> Enjoy!

“We miss you, baby,” you said, leaning against the headboard of your bed as you FaceTimed Ashton before bed.

“I miss you and Penny, too, baby.  I'll be home soon, I promise,” Ashton smiled, referring to the sleeping Golden Retriever curled up in Ashton’s spot on the bed next to you.

“You'll have one more to come home to, Ash,” you bit your lip to contain your smile.  You’ve finally worked up to telling him what you've known for nearly two weeks now.

“Did you get another puppy?” Calum asked, peering over Ashton’s shoulder at the screen, hoping to see a puppy.

“Not exactly…” you said, nerves kicking in now.

“Then what is it, baby?” Ashton said, pushing Calum away and laughing before returning his focus to the phone screen.

“Hold on,” you said, reaching to the bedside table for the framed picture you've had for a few days, waiting for the right moment to tell Ashton.  Taking a deep breath, you put the frame in front of your face so the camera on your phone would focus on it.

“Is that what I think it is?” Ashton asked softly. You peered around the frame to see him covering his mouth, his hazel eyes shining with unshed tears.  You sat the picture in your lap, nodding into the camera as you let out a wet laugh, covering your mouth with your hand.  “Can I see it again? Please, babygirl?” Ashton asked, his tears now falling down his cheeks at your confirmation. 

“Of course,” you laughed again, putting the picture back into his view.

 

By this time, the boys have become curious at the shift of tone in the conversation, coming to look over Ashton’s shoulder at his phone.

 

“What is it?” Luke asked, squinting to look at the screen.

“It's a sonogram, dude,” Ashton said, turning to look at his friends with the biggest smile possible on his face. “She's pregnant.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ash?" you whispered, your hand that had previously been scribbling answers onto the questionnaire stilling as you tilted your head to look at your boyfriend.  
> "Hmm?" he hummed, turning in his seat to face you with his eyebrows high on his face.  
> "I know you're excited, but you're drumming on EVERYTHING."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Sorry for the mini-hiatus! I had to take a step back from writing for a bit to get some fresh eyes and fresh thoughts on the subject material (for all of my fics). Thank you for sticking around and waiting patiently! Here is Chapter 2 :)

A month later, Ashton came home from tour three days earlier than planned because he couldn't bear to wait any longer.  Having arrived in the middle of the night, he knew full-well you'd be sleeping in bed rather than waiting for him at the door like you always promised to be.  Then again, he had decided halfway through the Brisbane show to hop a flight after the concert to come home, leaving a few members of management scrambling to make the arrangements.

Ashton took a deep breath when he entered the house, happy to be home after months of being _gogogo_ constantly.  He walked down the hallway, sitting his bags down as quietly as he could manage.  He smiled to himself when he saw your arm thrown over Penny in the king-sized bed ( _some guard dog_ , he thought), your hair in a messy bun, no makeup on, and your features completely relaxed in your sleep.  Ashton stepped forward, taking one last look at you, your face lit only by the moonlight streaming through the window.  He couldn't help but think of your beauty and how much you mean to him, the love of his life and, now, the mother of his child.  You were all he ever wanted and needed until now, and he couldn’t be happier.

Kneeling on your side of the bed, he kissed your shoulder, trying to coax you awake without scaring you.

“Five more minutes,” you grumbled sleepily, pulling his hand from your hip to your belly.  
“I’ve waited two months, I guess five more minutes won’t hurt,” he whispered, smiling as he kissed your shoulder again.  Your eyes sprang open at the sound of his voice, realizing that this wasn’t a dream.  You turned over quickly, earning a whine from Penny at the disruption.  
“Ash?” you asked, blinking your eyes to adjust to the darkness.  You reached your hand out, feeling around in the darkness before wrapping your arms around his neck when you verified that he was really there this time.  
“Did you miss me, baby?” he giggled, tucking his face into the crook of your neck, inhaling your scent and placing gentle kisses along to top of your shoulder.  
“Yes!  So, so, so much.  Ash, I thought you weren’t going to be home for a few more days.  What’s going on?  You’re not going to get in trouble with management, are you?”  You rushed out, pulling back to look at him.  By this time, Penny had finally come around to waking up and was now attacking Ashton with kisses, whining as she licked his face.  He laughed, rubbing her head and patting the spot on the bed next to you for her to lay down before wiping his face with his shirt.  
“I hopped a flight after the show.  We still have two more shows here in Sydney, but I had to see you, baby,” Ashton said, brushing a piece of hair behind your ear and kissing your forehead.  You leaned into his kiss, relishing the touch of his lips against your skin, his scent, the sound of his breathing.  You missed every single thing about this man since the moment he left to go back on tour.  If there was one thing you couldn’t deny, it was that you completed each other.  
“I love you, honey.  I’m so glad you’re home,” you said, pulling away to kiss his lips.  
“I love you, too, sweet pea.  There’s no place else I’d rather be,” Ashton smiled, kissing you.  “I’m going to jump in the shower, and then I’ll come to bed, okay?”  
“Do you mind if I join you?”  
“And miss a chance at seeing you naked?  Do you really think I’m going to say ‘no’?” Ashton giggled, throwing the comforter off of your body and picking you up.  He was just about to throw you over his shoulder when he remembered he can’t do that anymore.  He put you down, allowing you to stand in front of him.  His hands travelled to your hips, his calloused thumbs ghosting over the skin of your belly.  “Have you gone to your first appointment yet?” he asked, looking down at his hands.

You shook your head, following his line of sight.  “I was waiting for you to get home, since it was so soon.  I’ll call after your last show and make an appointment, okay?”

Ashton just nodded, not having much to say.

It’s been a whirlwind since finding out you were pregnant.  He’s been teetering between being completely ready for this step and not feeling ready at all.  He loves you with every fiber of his being and wants to start a family with you.  You had both talked about it before he went on tour and decided that whatever happens, you would face it together.  He was beyond excited to begin this journey with you, and it couldn’t have happened at a better time.  The downside of the situation was that he realized he knew nothing about the technical points of babies and children, let alone pregnancy.  

The night that you told him you were pregnant, he was too excited to sleep.  He stayed up half the night on his laptop in the hotel room reading every possible website and watching every possible video, even downloading phone apps relating to the subject.  He wanted to go into this being as knowledgeable and supportive as he could, not blind or ignorant.

“Let’s hurry up and get in the shower so we can get you two back to bed, yeah?” Ashton said, kissing your temple before grabbing your hand and leading you towards the bathroom, Penny hot on your heels.

By this time, the adrenaline of the show and coming home had worn off of Ashton, soreness began setting into his bones and muscles.  He ran the water for the shower while you set out a few towels.  You turned around when you heard him hiss after pulling his shirt over his head.

“Sounds like you had a kick-ass show,” you chuckled, taking the shirt from his hands before reaching down to undo his pants so he could relax for a moment.  
“It was our first show back in Aus; you know we had to bring the ruckus,” he laughed, thinking back on the shenanigans that occurred during the show.

While you worked to strip him of his clothes, Ashton’s hands touched whatever part of your body he could reach at the moment, eager to feel your skin.  Even though you'd only been separated for two months, both of your bodies had changed so much.  His muscles had toned over the nearly 100 shows he had played this year.  His face had slimmed down and his smile lines had become more prominent, but none of this changed the fact that he was your man, your own piece of goodness in the world.

When he was stripped to his boxers, he pushed your hands away and began to slowly rub your sides before pulling your tank top over your head, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of your shorts.  You let his hands caress your skin as he took in the sight of your body, now naked from the waist up.  He kissed the top of your head before crouching down, removing your shorts and panties in one go.  He placed a kiss just below your bellybutton before wrapping his arms around your lower body.  You looked down at him, his cheek against your stomach while your fingers combed through his hair.  He stayed there for a moment before standing up, removing his boxers and extending a hand to help you into the shower.

As you each stood under your showerheads, his eyes lingered on your body while you washed your hair, following the suds as they rolled down your body.  He missed you, everything about you, every inch of you.  You opened your eyes to find him inching toward you.  You reached out to him, your fingers intertwining as he slowly backed you up against the cool tile of the shower.  
He began kissing you slowly, your hands tangling in his wet hair as his calloused hands trace from your waist, to your hips, to your thighs. His thumbs caressed the tops of your thighs, the contact making your knees weak. He smirks into the kiss, happy he still has this effect on you after all these years together.  He brought one hand to rest on your hip while the thumb of his other hand brushed against your clit, making you gasp into the kiss while his finger traced your folds.

“Ash,” you moaned, making his breath hitch in his throat.  Fuck, he missed your sounds.  You reached forward, running your fingers along the side of his cock, making it his turn to moan into the kiss. You wrapped your hand around him, slowly stroking him from tip to base and back again. He broke the kiss, his lips and tongue alternating as he made his way down your jaw, taking his time on your neck before making his way to nip and lick at your collarbone. He looked down at the small trail of marks he made, loving to see his claim on you again.

You lifted your foot, resting it on the ledge of the tub, allowing him better access to you.  He moved his hand from your hip to up your face, bringing you into a passionate kiss while his finger moved from your clit to inside of you.  
“Always so tight for me, baby,” he said, his voice so wrecked, it nearly came out as a growl. His thumb was still circling your clit, adding just the right amount of pressure while his finger moved inside of you.  When your hips started moving forward to meet his hand, he added another finger, earning a deep moan from you.  
Your hand began to twist around his shaft, his hips starting to move and soon he was slowly fucking into your hand.  
“Are you ready for me, babygirl?” he asked, pulling his hand away from your heat and lifting you up against the shower wall by your ass.  
“I just need you inside me, baby,” you said, your arms wrapping around his neck. He kissed you again, one arm wrapped around you while the other guided him inside of you.

He always loved hearing the mixing of your moans when he first entered you, it was music to his ears.

His movements were slow and steady, not wanting to hurt you by going too deep or too fast.

“God, I missed this, missed you,” Ashton moaned into the crook of your neck while kissing your skin.  
“Not as much as I missed you, Ash. Fuck,” you moaned as he reached the perfect spot inside of you. You ran your fingernails down his toned chest.

That night, you both got the best sleep you’d had in nearly a year, your naked bodies tangled together in the moonlight.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Ashton's hand lightly touched the small of your back as he held the door to the doctor's office open for you to enter.  
The receptionist greeted you both, handing you a clipboard with a few forms to fill out.  While you sat, filling out the forms and answering questions that you hadn't even begun to think about prior to this appointment, Ashton's eyes wandered around the room.  He looked over the many magazines, posters, and pamphlets regarding pregnancy and children.  
He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, his mind buzzing with an excited nervousness that had definitely resurfaced the moment you two had pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office.

  
"Ash?" you whispered, your hand that had previously been scribbling answers onto the questionnaire stilling as you tilted your head to look at your boyfriend.  
"Hmm?" he hummed, turning in his seat to face you with his eyebrows high on his face.  
"I know you're excited, but you're drumming on EVERYTHING."  
He looked down, his eyes finally seeing the surfaces that he had been absentmindedly using to take his mind off of his anxiousness.  
"Sorry, honey," he whispered as his left hand tucked underneath his thigh, the other coming to rest on your hip. You leaned into his touch, smiling when you felt his soft lips kiss your shoulder chastely, an apology you gladly accepted.

When the nurse called your name, you felt your heart speed up. This is it, no turning back now. You both stood up, Ashton's hand moving from your hip to the small of your back once again, but never leaving you body to do so. You smiled at him before following the nurse into the examination room.  
  
There you lay, on the table with the button and zipper of your jeans undone, your shirt rolled up while the doctor pointed on the monitor where your baby was before hitting print for a screenshot to give to you. The heartbeat of Baby Irwin echoed in the exam room while Ashton kissed each of your fingers, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

  
Ashton always knew he wanted to be a dad, his last few years touring with the band and spending time with with the boys’ families only reinforcing his desire.  When you both decided it was time to start a family, Ashton couldn't have been happier, stating that that day had easily slid into his top 10 favorite memories of his lifetime, only to be surpassed by your announcement to him and the boys that you were finally pregnant and today, hearing his baby's heartbeat for the the first time.  He was beside himself, overcome with emotion.  People had always told him how happy the moment was, but he had underestimated the power of sharing this moment together.

  
"I love you so much, baby," he said wetly.  
"I love you, honey.  This is only the beginning," your hand tangling in his hair at the nape of his neck as you brought your foreheads together, laughing through happy tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was worth the wait! Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
